


Finding What Was Lost

by Sapphire_Petal



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Despair AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Petal/pseuds/Sapphire_Petal
Summary: Looking back, it is a story of both happiness and woe. Perhaps it is not completely happy, but it is not a true tragedy.It is a story of a once lost love finding themselves again.It is their story. And she wouldn't trade it away for anything.(Even if he could do with learning some social skills)





	

It all started one summer’s day with a flower crown.

She had not been very old at the time, only five years old in fact. 

On that particular day, her parents had decided that it was a beautiful day out and that it should not be wasted inside. So, they had taken both her and her sister out to the park to enjoy it.

It had been a normal outing at first. Her father had pushed her on the swing while she giggled in delight, while her mother played with her little sister in the sandbox. 

After a while though, her little sister began to scream loudly for some reason, drawing their father to her when their mother was unable to calm her within a few minutes.

She had pouted at this, stubbornly waiting on the swing for her father to come back and push her.

Then it appeared. 

A beautiful butterfly unlike anything she had ever seen before had suddenly appeared before her, fluttering by without a care in the world. Looking back years later, she would be unable to describe what the butterfly looked like. The best description she would be able to give was that it was covered in a multitude of colors, each one more beautiful than the one next to it.

This exquisite butterfly caught her attention immediately. She quickly leapt from the swings, chasing after the butterfly as fast as her tiny little legs could carry her.

She had not meant to wander away from her parents, she really had not. But her mind had been so focused on the butterfly, it failed to realize just how far away she was getting from her parents.

Before she knew it, the clear cut grass of the park gave away to the unruly grass of the forest beside the park. Again, she did not realize this, as she was too enchanted by the butterfly to even care about the change in scenery. 

All she wanted was that butterfly.

For a while, all she did was chase after the butterfly, the area around them turning from forest surroundings, to a blur.

Then, the butterfly vanished.

She froze at this, staring at the void of empty air before her blankly.

Where had it gone…?

She glanced around at the area around her, hoping that the butterfly had just moved to a different part of area. However, she could only find a growing fear within her as she realized just how unfamiliar her new surroundings were to her.

Where was she?

All she could see around her were tall trees that extended high up into the air, towering over her small five year old frame. She had gulped at this, scanning the area around her in an attempt to find a less frightening area.

She had soon spotted a small bit of light in the distance just ahead of her. She had quickly run in the direction of the light, desperate to find a solace in this scary forest.

She reached the light quickly, breaking into the new area without any trouble. She immediately looked around as soon as she did, frantically trying to see where she was.

To her surprise, she had found herself in one of the most beautiful places she would ever see. It was a meadow of sorts, filled to the brim with flowers of every type and color. It had seemed to radiate joy and light to the small girl, providing a haven of sorts to her.

It was unlike anything she had ever seen in her five years of life. Immediately distracted, she had run into the flora, giggling loudly as she busied herself with investigating every single flower that appeared in her path.

For a while that was all that she did. She felt an odd sort of affinity with the flowers, like they were some sort of long lost friends. She had pushed this thought away at the time, deciding that she was thinking too much. 

But she could not have been closer to the truth.

Suddenly, however, there had been a shift in the atmosphere in the meadow. The joy in the meadow had seemed to evaporate all too soon, leaving only fear and dread in its wake. A chill had filled the air, sending a shiver down her spine.

The chill seemed to be coming from somewhere in front of her, but she had been too fearful to look up for a while, too scared to see what had brought such terror to the once joyful meadow. After a while though, she lifted her head to look forward, her curiosity overcoming her.

And that was when everything changed.

A little boy around her age had been standing before her on the edge of the meadow, his light blue eyes filled with fear and confusion. He was standing just before the the mass of flowers began.

She had simply blinked at him for a bit at first, too surprised to comment. He had stared back initially as well, startled upon getting her attention. Finally though, he spoke.

"Q-Qui es tu?"

She blinked at him in confusion, unfamiliar with the language he had spoken.

“Huh? What did you say?”

The boy had jumped as soon as she spoke, shock clear on his face.

“Je...Je ne comprends pas?" he repeated in that strange language of his.

She had stared at him even more at this, even more confused by this phenomenon. 

 

The boy had become slightly fearful as she spoke again. He took a step away from her, moving his foot back on a group of daisies. 

“Je… Je…..”

As soon as his foot touched the daisies though, something happened. 

The flowers turned black the second his foot made contact with them. They shriveled up to her immense horror, before falling to the ground in a sad shade of what it once was.

The boy stared at the now dead flowers in shock, confusion and terror on his face.

"P-Pourquoi est ce les fleurs deviennent noires?!” he asked frantically.

The chill in the air had grown worse at this action, causing goosebumps to form on her arms. It seemed as the meadow disapproved of the boy entirely. Though, perhaps it had just feared him and his power to destroy it.

Somehow though… She had not feared the boy before her at all. Yes, he spoke a different language and had somehow killed the flowers when he stepped on them but…. He did not seem bad to her. He just seemed scared to her. She should probably find some way to calm him down…. 

But what could she give him to calm him down?

She glanced around the meadow, but all she could find was more and more flowers. 

Perhaps she could show him that they were not so bad at all….

She slowly reached down and picked a random flower, offering it to him. Later on, she would realize it was a red rose, but back then she had just wanted to cheer up the young boy before her. 

He had blinked at her, the fear on his face giving away to more fear.

"...C'est une fleur."

 

She had assumed that he was referring to the flower, so had smiled and nodded, trying to hand it to him  
He paled at this and shook his head. 

“Les fleurs me haïssent."

She had pouted at this, reaching over and defiantly tucking it into his hair, just above his right ear. He flinched at this naturally, then he had quickly reached for the flower, grabbing it and pulling it down to check if it had died. 

Somehow though, to her immense delight, the flower had not died. 

He had blinked at this, turning to her in shock.

“C-comment la fleur n'est pas morte..?”

She had simply clapped her hands in delight, ecstatic to see that the flowers had survived. He had stared at this, before smiling slightly at her joy.

“M-Merci….” he smiled. 

She had nodded and smiled, pointing to herself.

“Makoto!” she had said in an attempt to introduce herself.  
He had looked even more confused at this, before suddenly realizing what she meant. He then smiled himself, pointing at himself. 

“Byakuya.”  
She had then smiled at this happily, nodding once more before plopping herself on the ground again. She was determined to cheer up her new companion. 

And she knew just how to do it.  
She then quickly gathered all the flowers that she could, her mind settling on a small trick her mother had shown her how to do with flowers. 

The boy had been intrigued by her sudden busyness. Slowly, he had moved closer to her, wincing as the flowers beneath him turned black and died whenever he touched them. He finally stopped just in front of her, peering down at her curiously.  
Finally, after a while, she had finally presented him with her present for him. It had been a ring of flowers, arranged in a large enough ring to fit the head of a small child, like her new friend before her. He had just looked at it, not understanding what she was doing with it.

She giggled at this and put it on his head, clapping happily.

“There!”

He had blushed at this, reaching up and touching the crown experimentally. He had seemed rather flustered by the action. 

“M-merci…” he stuttered.

She had smiled back in response before turning to look at the flowers he had inadvertently killed. Hmmm…

She had then gotten to her feet and walked over to the flowers to look at them. But the second she touched them though, something happened. 

The flowers had seemed to regain life upon coming into contact with her. They had straightened and regained their previous color, looking as if nothing had ever happened. 

She jumped at this, staring at the flowers in shock. Had… Had she brought the flowers back to life?! How…?

She looked down at herself in shock, trying to see if anything had possibly changed about her in the last few minutes. As far as she could tell, nothing about her had changed. 

But somehow…

“Tu les as fait repousser?” Byakuya had evidently glanced around her to see what she was doing and was then staring at the now living flowers in shock, surprise now evident on his face.

She had then turned to face him, shock and uncertainty clear on her face,

“I-.”

She suddenly cut off by two screams in the distance.

“Makoto? MAKOTO? WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“Byakuya! Où es-tu?!”

The first scream she easily recognized as being her own father as he searched for her. The second was unfamiliar, but the woman seemed to be speaking the same language as Byakuya.

Byakuya himself had straightened at the call, frantically looking in the direction of the scream.

“Maman!”

She had blinked at that call, figuring out that he at least recognized the woman’s voice. Maybe she was his mommy then…?

If that was so then… She was probably looking for him…. And her father was looking for her as well. 

She looked between him and the direction of her father’s scream.

It was probably time for them to…

“... Au revoir….”

Makoto turned to face the boy, confusion clear on her face. He had merely smiled back, a touch of sadness on his face as he waved a clear goodbye to her.

“Au revoir…. Makoto.”

She had slowly nodded, sadness coming over her as she waved goodbye herself.

“Bye Byakuya…”

He had smiled back sadly at her, turning and running off in the direction of the woman’s scream.

She had stood there for a moment, a feeling of… some weird sadness coming over her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

What… What was this feeling…?

“MAKOTO!” 

That was her father… And he seemed to be both close and worried. 

She had quickly turned and ran to find him, trying to put this strange event behind her.  
After all, it was not as if she would ever see him again….

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This.. This is a story I have wanted to tell for a while. And tonight, a day when I need it the most, I want to share it with you guys.
> 
> The plot line will become more apparent as time goes on but hopefully the clues remain hidden in the background. My only hint is mythology.
> 
> Also, yes I did genderbend Makoto, but I think the reason why will be apparent later. Besides, he isn't the only one who will be genderflipped. ;)
> 
> (Also there was a severe lack of Naegami as little kids so that needed to be remedied.
> 
> Some... stuff has happened recently but lucky for you guys, I get to write more as a result! Don't worry I haven't dropped out of college or anything but... The last month has been certainly interesting. 
> 
> But something that has stayed strong is my love of writing so ... I really hope you guys like this one!
> 
> Byakuya's translation!  
> "W-who are you?" = "Q-Qui es tu?"  
> "I... I don't understand." ="Je...Je ne comprends pas"  
> "W-why are the flowers turning black?"="P-Pourquoi est ce les fleurs deviennent noires."  
> "... That's a flower."="...C'est une fleur."  
> "The flowers hate me..."="Les fleurs me haïssent"  
> "H-how is the flower not dead...?"=“C-comment la fleur n'est pas morte..?”  
> "Thanks..." = "Merci"  
> "... You made them grow back?" = "Tu les as fait repousser?"  
> "Byakuya?! Where are you?!"= "Byakuya! Où es-tu?!"  
> "Mom"= "Maman!'  
> "...Goodbye Makoto" = "...Au revoir Makoto"


End file.
